gold and cigarettes
by of self
Summary: "Desperate times call for desperate measure. And I'm really desperate." Jason/Tess.


a/n – I'm a little nostalgic for Tess/Jason today. I'm also incredibly rusty and pretty sure this reads as OOC. My apologies.

Disclaimer – Camp Rock is not mine.

* * *

><p>"Aren't you supposed to be the sane man amongst your idiot band members?"<p>

Jason turns around and finds Tess, staring back at him and at the cigarette stick between his fingers.

They are on the patio of Brown's house, for an evening barbeque and Tess has only come because Brown tricked her into coming by saying that Jason would be there. Jason makes even the most disagreeable things like being holed up with Mitchie and Shane agreeable. So she comes but instead of Jason, all she gets is a full dose of Mitchie and Shane as she, Nate and Caitlyn suffer silently.

And now it's almost dinner time and since Jason is missing, she volunteers to get him. Rather, it's getting a little annoying in there and she has to get out.

She finds Jason on the patio, smoking. Tess has no issues with smoke anyways, but she cannot say the same for Jason and cigarettes.

They are wrong for him. He's too sweet, too nice to have black tar coating his lungs. Jason is many things but he's not the man with the cancer stick hanging from his lips.

"Opinions vary with regards to that." Jason exhales a cloud of smoke and smiles at Tess.

"Yeah well, I don't believe that. Is there an explanation as to why, you of all people have started smoking?"

"I'm dealing with some weighty matters."

Tess chuckles unexpectedly. Jason is light and airy. He cannot be bogged down by weighty matters. Unless of course they are literally weighty. But Jason can still fit into his tight, tight jeans and Tess doesn't see folds of skin making a run for it, south of his waistline.

"And what might they be?" Tess asks, all seriousness, her eyes still faintly twinkling.

"It's a girl," Jason sighs.

"And?"

"I like her, she doesn't like me. It's the usual unrequited love story."

"Have you considered telling her about it?" Tess questions sardonically.

"I've been dropping anvil sized hints. You would think she would get it, but apparently not. Subtlety is not her strongest suit."

"And that is why you are smoking?"

"Love hurts. And I'm also trying to get her attention." Jason grins charmingly at her and Tess is not going to lie, his sweet smiles turn her bones liquid.

"First off, that is a really stupid way to get her attention. Secondly, did it work?" Tess questions overcoming a slight ache in her throat.

"Sort of. She's at least noticed that I'm exhibiting uncharacteristic mannerisms."

"And now she loves you?"

"I'm not sure she does. She seems a little oblivious. But she seems to be coming around."

"Okay, who the hell is this chick? I'll give her a piece of my mind for not noticing the wonderful guy right in front of her eyes. You don't have to smoke to get someone's attention, Jason. You are amazing just the way you are." And Tess smiles through the ache in her throat, because someone like Jason would never be with someone like her and even then he is a wonderful human being and all she wants is to see him happy.

"But that makes her only see me as a friend. Desperate times call for desperate measures. And I'm really desperate here. "

"If you let me know who she is, I can drop some praise about you her way." Tess smiles.

"She's kind of angelic. But in the way of a defrosting ice-queen. She's funny, witty, sarcastic and never once has she asked me to change who I am. She's got a heart of gold under all the prickly armor she has on. Sometimes I think she likes me too but she guards her emotions so well and then I don't know if she does anymore." Jason stares meaningfully at Tess, the cigarette in his fingers long gone.

"It's Caitlyn isn't it?" Tess frowns. She never thought that there might be a possibility of Jason and Caitlyn but if you came around to think about it, it could probably work. But Caitlyn, angelic? Really?

"I _cannot_ believe this." Jason gazes up at the skies in a mixture of mingled amusement and exasperation.

"I can't believe it _either_, but you know, while it takes some time to get used to, it does make sense." Now Tess understands what he means by weighty matters.

"It's not Caity." Jason says shortly, now glaring at her.

"Well then, who can it be?" Tess frowns, little annoyed now.

Jason looks at her meaningfully, his eyes conveying some intense emotion she can't quite comprehend.

Tess looks back, the ache intensifying. Jason smiles, a little sad. His hands disappear into his pockets and he prepares to get back in. Tess thinks hard. Furiously. She runs over a list of girls in her mind, matching the description of her to them and she's _so_ close.

It's, it's –

"It's me,' Tess breathes.

Jason stops.

"No shit." Jason agrees, his motuh curving into a smile and waiting for something else too.

"What gave you the idea that I didn't like you? And why would you not tell me outright?"

"Well, you know, you are a defrosting ice-queen and I was scared that you'd kick me where it hurts."

"What? No. That's _ridiculous_."

Jason stares pointedly.

"_Okay_. I would have."

"Thank you."

"But still Jason, you could have said something."

"You mean something like, 'hey Tess, I'm madly in love with you, will you be my girlfriend and forever entwine your heart and fingers with mine'?"

Tess blushes a little but stops the smile from wreathing her face.

"A bit cheesy but it would have worked."

Jason smiles and steps forward closing the distance between them.

"So did it work now?" Jason smiles down at her.

"No, it didn't." Tess smiles ruefully.

"Then how about this?" Jason questions before he lowers his head and captures her mouth in a soft gentle kiss.

His hands move up to cup her face and his thumb rubs feather light circles on one side of her cheek.

'Yes, it did." Tess breathes out, her cheeks flushed and a sheepish smile blossoming on her face.

Jason grins.

* * *

><p>an – pointless fic is pointless but they are my favourite couple from CR and I miss them.


End file.
